Into the Woods
by Astarael2
Summary: Mulder and Scully settle into a hotel room and talk about what happened in the woods. Had to change the rating. See if you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did. But I don't.  
  
The sun glinted off the metal orb sending fragments of light in all directions. The orb itself was suspended hundreds of feet above the countryside, drawing the attention of almost anyone. At the moment there was only one person. He gazed, with a mixture of emotions but mostly with an envious jealousy that he hadn't been the one to take the picture.  
  
"What are you doing?" A feminine voice asked him sharply.  
  
Fox Mulder looked up from the poster labeled 'BELIEVE' and into the stormy gray eyes of his partner Dana Scully. He gave her a half smile and looked back at the picture.  
  
"Wondering where it went." He said softly, nodding to the picture.  
  
Dana scowled at his back and sat in a chair in the corner of his office.  
  
"I'm going away for a week." Mulder said suddenly, turning back to Scully. She regarded him with her cool gray eyes, judging his sincerity. "Will you come with me?"  
  
Her eyebrows furred and she tilted her head, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Michigan." He said with a growing smile.  
  
"Why?" She asked slowly, knowing the answer already.  
  
Mulder's eyes slid over to the answer, there were no messages. Beside it lay a single piece of paper with Mulder's scrawling writing. Scully stood up and retrieved the paper.  
  
'Crystal Falls Michigan, sighting'  
  
Dana sighed and let the paper go. "Mulder."  
  
"I packed your bag already". He ventured. She glared at him. "I'll make it worth while, you'll see."  
  
*****  
  
The light was fading and they'd found nothing. Nothing, except bugs and trees and general outdoor forest-y things. They'd been out in the wilderness for hours, following some sort of trail that turned into a sort- of-not-trail and now there was no trail.  
  
"You know Mulder, it was probable just a hoax."  
  
It was mid august and the heat was still blanketing the land. A bead of sweat ran down Scully's neck and she brushed it away with an impatient hand. Mulder just looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Do you even know where we are?"  
  
Mulder shook his head and forged forwards into the underbrush. Scully shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"Are you telling me we're lost?"  
  
"I know where I'm going." Mulder stated authoritatively, "I just don't know where we are."  
  
"Well you'd better-" Scully's words were cut off as stick slung across the path tripped her. She fell forwards and was caught rather roughly by Mulder. She lingered for a moment in his arms before standing up straight. Hot whips of ardor lashed her body as she pulled away. She's had such feelings before, but never so intense. Her breath shallowed and quickened as she tried to step away from him.  
  
"Are you all right Scully?"  
  
She was starting to get a hold of herself. Calming her nerves and hiding the slight shake in her legs.  
  
"You look a little hot."  
  
"You have no idea." She whispered under her breath. She tried to walk passed him but he caught her hand spinning her towards him.  
  
"Really Dana, are you ok?"  
  
Her eyes widened, he'd used her first name. He rarely did. The warmth rose inside her again and she yearned to reach up and kiss his welcoming lips. He was so close.  
  
"Fox, I".  
  
It was Mulder who closed the gap instead, tilting her head a little and drawing her lips to his. At first it was delicate, an exploration in unknown territory, then finding their niche, they unleashed their mutual passion.  
  
*****  
  
Mulder's hands were tightly laced through Scully's hair and hers were up under the back of his shirt when a ray of light cut through the trees. Startled they drew reluctantly apart and looked around. An engine revving echoed throughout the forest followed by a squeal of tires.  
  
With a glance at Scully, Mulder took of running through the trees. He arrived at a clearing as the eyes of two red headlights disappeared into the night. Looking around the clearing he picked out the tire tracks of a heavy automobile. It was strange though because the tracks were only leaving the clearing.  
  
Scully stumbled into the clearing and looked around. "What was it?"  
  
"I don't know" Mulder said as her walked slowly over the flattened grass. A circle of deep imprints lay where the truck tracks began. "I may have an idea".  
  
*****  
  
Ok, now you have review. Is it interesting? Do you like it? What don't you like? Should I continue? 


	2. Civilization

Author's Note: I think I got carried away with this. Be warned of sexual content and I don't own the x files.I with I did though. Oh, and sorry its so short. Exams are killing me.  
  
The hotel room, was very empty. The curtains were a drab gray that held out the scorching sun and heat with the assistance of a small air conditioner. Mulder pulled the curtains closed and sat down on one of two single beds. Scully was pacing around the limited space in the room, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She looked very much like an impatient business woman, her black skirt tight to her body and her black jacked close fitting.  
  
"So here's what it think happened," Scully announced with a sudden decisiveness. "It was just some hoax and we just happened to stumble upon some farmer doing his work"  
  
"And what type of work would that be?" Mulder asked.  
  
Scully's heels continued to tap as she thought. "Dammit Mulder I don't know. I thought you said that you had an idea."  
  
"I did but your remarkable farmer notion wiped it from my memory." He replied saucily as he lay back on the bed.  
  
Scully stopped and glared at him. "No, really Mulder. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, I think we should talk about what happened before the working farmer came."  
  
A faint blush crept across Scully's cheeks and she looked away. "There's nothing to talk about".  
  
There was a creak as Mulder sat up on the bed. Scully looked down at the ground as Mulder stood up and approached her. His hands slid slowly around her waist, encircling her in his warm arms.  
  
"Why not?" He whispered, his breath warm on her neck.  
  
Her heart was pounding and all she could smell was 'him' all around her. His head rested lightly on her shoulder tickling her slightly.  
  
"Fox, we-"  
  
"Shh..." Mulder whispered into her ear. His hands moved up her chest, languidly undoing the buttons of her black jacket. Her body was trembling as his hands moved steadily upwards until the jacket was free revealing the white blouse underneath. He drew it down her arms and cast it onto a chair in the corner where it lay in a crumpled pile.  
  
"I." Scully's wide eyes were met by Mulder's loving ones. The stood for a few seconds, locked in an intimate gaze. She opened her mouth to speak again but his fingers reached out and brushed her face. He traced her cheek line and outlined her mouth.  
  
Scully responded, freeing herself to his touch. His hands roamed her body, creeping up her shirt and sending shivers of pleasure throughout her. His finger aroused sensations that she'd never felt before and she wanted him more that any other man she ever known. She reached down and removed his hands from her body. Quieting his whimpers of protest she pulled back and began to slowly undo the buttons on her shirt.  
  
For Mulder it was too slow, agonizing as her fingers moved slowly upwards revealing scarlet material. He moved to help but she shock her head and placed one finger to her lips.  
  
The red lace stood out against her pale skin enhancing her bust and helping her figure. Meanwhile, Mulder pulled his jacket off and the black shirt underneath. Scully faced Mulder again, her hands coyly covering her chest. Mulder gazed wistfully as she advanced towards him.  
  
An extremely unexpected knock interrupted them as a muffled voice called to them. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully?"  
  
"Shit." Scully cried vehemently as she fished around the floor for her skirt. Mulder muttered some incoherent words ad he pulled his clothes back on.  
  
When Scully opened the door everything appeared normal, Mulder lying on one bed reading a magazine and Scully's stuff sitting neatly by her bed. She gave their visitor a weak smile, her messy hair the only thing wrong with the picture.  
  
A.U. Was that too much? Too little? You tell me. 


End file.
